Trouble Comes With the Family Name
by SammieHale
Summary: First story and not at all good at summaries. I swear it's better than it sounds.  Trouble seems to run in the family. Young Alice, her family and friends seem to always be getting into shenanigans. Cannon Couples. M Rating for language and future lemons
1. Going on vacation?

**Disclaimer:: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP BEEP!* UGHHH! They beeping needed to stop! Where was the wretched sound coming from? I opened my half hooded, sleep filled, eyes. Scanning my room for the object I would soon murder. I found myself looking into a pair of pale blue eyes instead.

"AHHH!" I yelled, swatting at the intruder.

"Woah there slugger its just me." My best friend smiled, grabbing my wrists.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing in here…" *BEEP BEEP BEEP…* ahhh that sound! Where was it coming from?

At that moment I took a good look at my so called 'BFF'. She was kneeling in front of me on my bed in a dark pair of skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved t-shirt, and big furry black boots. When it came to living in Forks, Washington we always had dress warm; it was always at least over-cast, and at most snowing. But what I was focusing on most of all was what she was holding in her right hand. It was a small black alarm clock which seemed to be the item making that annoying racket. "And why the fuck do you have that irritating ass thing with you?" I yelled, pointing at the product as if it were an alien.

She looked down with a confused look on her face; obviously forgetting about the thing in her hand; the only thing in the world that could make me murder her.

"I was using it to wake your lazy ass up. We're going on vacation!" Rose yelled excitedly, clapping her hands and bouncing on my bed.

"Where are we going?" I got out of bed and walked to my closet looking for clothes, it was pointless trying to go back to sleep now; Rosalie Hale is relentless when it comes to what she wants. I pulled out a black wife-beater tank top, a white cardigan to go over, a pair of black skinny jeans, and my pair of black UGG boots. I threw everything on my bed and sat down waiting for her explanation. She was fidgeting with the alarm clock, turning it off and sat it down.

"We're going to my parents' beach house in California. We need to get out of town. My parents decided we needed a trip and invited you along. My mom already asked your parents and they said it was fine." She was pulling out a suitcase from my closet and started packing up my clothes.

"Who all is going? And for how long?" It sounded pretty fun, I hadn't gone on a vacation in forever, and I really needed a break from Washington.

After packing my first suitcase she walked to my and ruffled my spiky hair, smiling.

"You, me, Emmett of course, Bella, Edward, James, Victoria, and a new friend of Emmett's. I think he said his name was Jasper. We are going to be gone for approximately 3 weeks. It's fall break baby, we gotta live it up."

James, Edward, and Emmett were my three older brothers. Emmett is also Rosalie's boyfriend and the youngest of my brothers; though still older than me, as he is 19 and I am only 15. James is the oldest of my brothers, 22 years of age. He and Victoria had been going out since he was 18 and she was 14. They are also engaged to be married in December of this year. Me, Rosalie, and Bella couldn't stand her as she was always starting drama. Edward is the middle brother. He had just turned 20 last August and had married Bella last May, when they were both 19. Bella is now pregnant with my first nephew. They decided to name him Edward Adam Jr. after his father.

"Fine. I'll go take a shower and I'll meet you down stairs. Are we picking everyone up later?" I asked grabbing my clothes and a towel from the cabinet by my bathroom.

"Nope. Their all downstairs waiting for you." She turned to leave my room, but I grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck Rose? Why didn't you wake me up earlier then? You know I hate rushing through getting ready. I look like crap if I don't take my time. Plus, now I'll have to hurry and pack my clothes, have breakfast, pack up the cars…" I frowned and she cut me off mid-rant.

"Alice, you look great no matter what. You'll be fine. We're leaving in about an hour and a half, I'll get the rest of your things together and me and Emmett can pack up the cars while you're getting ready. Now scoot your tush." She swatted my ass and skipped out of the room, most likely to find Emmett.

Me and Rose had been best friends for a year now. Most people thought it was weird that I am 15 and Rose is 21, yet we are as close as sisters. The age difference didn't bother us, people always told me I was mature for my age and me and Rose just got along really well. Most of the time when we hung out we would just do random things like shop-lifting from target (I know, we're bad), driving around listening to music, or just wandering around the mall. We were the only people we could talk to about everything. We both listened and gave advice as we saw it, and we never lied to eachother. It was hard sometimes having my best friend also be my brothers girlfriend. Sometime he would tell me things and I would accidentally tell Rose, not knowing I wasn't supposed to. They would get in a fight, and Emmett would get angry at me. Me and Emmett were still the closest of me and my siblings though. We could always count on eachother to make the other one laugh.

I used to be friends with Victoria, James's fiance but we had a falling out a while back when she betrayed my trust. I had told her a secret, asking her before hand if she would be able to keep it from James, she said yes but ended up telling him anyway just because she was angry at me. He; being the tattle-tale he is; told my parents. I was grounded for the entire summer after 10th grade. Most days we didn't get along anyway. We always got into spats and she was always ditching me to hang out with other people. I was basically her last resort if she had nothing to do. After that we said we would no longer be friends. Since then everytime she sees me, Rose, or Bells she glared at us or pretended we didn't excist. We basically only invited her places because James would be pissed otherwise. He would say it's our fault and tell on me to my parents, who would in turn bitch me out because I'm "not being nice, and causing problems in the family". If we were made to be around her we acted civil, nothing more nothing less. As for my brother… he was better when he wasn't around her. He was more fun and nicer to everyone if she was gone.

I guess most people could blame Victorias behavior on her parents; her mother and step-father. They are junkies who forced her to raise herself; most of her life. As soon as she turned 18 she moved in with her real dad who was a complete pot-head. I can understand in part that this is the reason she is the way she is, but everytime she has done something to wrong people she has supposedly noticed that she shouldn't have done and that it was wrong, and yet she makes those same mistakes with people over again. I had forgiven her countless times, but at some point I was tired of getting hurt by her and said enough was enough.

Bella and me were close, but not nearly as close as me and Rose. I loved her and Edward together though. I'm very excited about meeting my nephew. I always wanted to be the cool aunt. The one that you have your first cigarette with, or helps you get out of some trouble. I couldn't wait.

After I was done taking my shower I put on some light makeup and changed into my clothes for the day, I headed downstairs to see what awaited me. I spotted a young blonde haired man; I had never seen before; right as I hit the last step on the stairs and froze. I assumed this was Jasper, the friend of Emmetts that Rosalie had mentioned. The next couple of weeks are going to be quite interesting…


	2. Half Way There

**I got one review! I'm got so excited after that one review, so I wrote another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer ever **_**R.I.P dumblydoor. **_**I love you my very dear first reviewer!**

**More reviews would be appreciated, I would love to hear what you have to say especially if you let me know how I could improve my writing.**

**Thank you all,**

**Sammie**

**Disclaimer:: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!**

I could not believe what I was seeing. I was standing on the last step of the stairs, frozen in place. This man was gorgeous. He looked to be about 6 feet tall, giant when compared to my 5 foot 2 frame. He had sandy blonde, curly hair that came to right under his chin, the kind that really just makes you want to run your fingers right through it. I scanned his body, he was lean but seemed to still have some nicely placed muscles (Mmmm…). I couldn't stop looking at him. He was wearing a black button down t-shirt, with a pair of dark jeans, and black converse.

I let out a small unintentional sigh. Apparently it wasn't as small as I thought, everyone in the room was now looking at me. Including the beautiful man across from me. I hadn't noticed everyone else until just now; I was too busy ogling my soon to be husband and father of my babies. I blinked a few times to cleared my thoughts and faced everyone else.

"FINALLY ALLIE! We've been waiting out here forever. Did it really take you that long to fix yourself up? You couldn't have looked THAT horrible." James was smirking and walking over to me, ruffling my short, spiky hair. . Sometimes my brothers really suck.

"Shut up asshole. I like looking my best." I shook his hand away from me and turned my attention to the man who must have been Jasper for just a moment. I was stunned by the fact that he seemed to be eyeing me up and down with an awe-struck look on his face; it confused me. I started walking to him and he looked to my face.

"You must be Jasper.." I said holding out my hand. "I'm Alice." I looked into his bright baby blues; that seemed to have a hint of grey; and smiled. He paused for a second just looking at me, then looked at my hand that was still out mid-air, then back to my face. When he saw my smile he grinned back, bowed slightly at the waist, took my hand in his and kissed it.

"It's nice to finally meet you Alice." There was a buzzing running through my body at the feel of his hand in mine and the place where he had left the tender kiss. Jasper straightened out, but did not release my hand.

After what seemed like only a second, but was probably much longer, the trance that we were in was broken by James snapping his fingers in my face. Asshole. They informed me that they had already packed everything into the cars while I was getting ready so we left right away. My parents weren't home, as usual, so I texted them my goodbye.

Thank goodness I always had my iPod filled with music, charged, and ready for things like this. Emmett had said it was going to be about a 21 hour drive so we would stop half way to stay in a hotel. We had two cars. Rose had asked my parents if it was ok if we took their spare car; our 2007 Chevy Tahoe.

Of course they allowed it, no one could say no to Rose; she may be a badass most of the time but her sweet face can get her anything she wants.

As I am almost 16 and had my permit they allowed me to drive. In the Tahoe with me was Bella in the passenger seat, and Edward, and Jasper in the back. This drive was going to be fun, I could tell. Emmett would not be as lucky as me. He was in his Jeep Grand Cherokee with Rose, James, and Victoria.

I set my iPod to shuffle at put the first song on. _Do You Wanna Touch Me by: Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. _I loved most types of music, but I had to say 70's and early 80's rock was my favorite.

Once we got onto the freeway I chanced a glance in the rear-view mirror at Jasper; for the last 15 minutes I had be restraining myself from doing so, I could no longer hold back. Jasper was looking out the window slightly bobbing his head to the music. His window was down and his hair was blowing in the wind. God, that hair. I wanted to touch it, and he had the most beautiful face; a strong lean jaw line and of course those gorgeous baby blues. I looked over to Edward and saw him smirking at me in the mirror. I raised my left eyebrow at him questioningly, he only looked to Jasper then back at me seemingly knowing what I was thinking. I blushed and looked back to the road.

Throughout the ride me and Bella danced and sang in the car to the music playing while Jasper and Edward watched with amusement. Throughout the trip I snuck secret peaks at Jasper; Edward caught me almost every single time.

After we were 10 hours in I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10 pm. I called Emmett letting him know that we should probably find a hotel for the night. He agreed and informed me that Rose's parents had called and were already over in California and knew we would be there late tomorrow night.

Within 10 minutes we found a Best Western and parked the cars. Emmett ran instead to get us 4 rooms. I was unsure who was rooming with whom until I figured out the numbers in my head. 4 rooms…8 people… Rose and Emmett would be together in a room, James and Victoria, and Edward and Bella. That left me and Jasper. I choked on air at the realization and Bella looked over to me with a worried expression.

"Oh my gosh are you alright Alice?" Bells said as she walked over to check on me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. No worries." I looked over to my brothers who seemed to have huddled together and were talking amongst themselves. They were all above 6 foot tall so they didn't notice me walk right behind and duck into the middle of the circle to find out what was going on.

"What's up?" I asked popping up in front of them. They all jumped back a bit, but tried to cover up the fact that I; little Alice; had scared them shitless.

"Just…discussing some things…" Edward said while looking around awkwardly.

I quirked an eyebrow at them. "What's going on? What are we talking about?"

Emmett walked closer to me, put his hands on my shoulders, crouched to my level, and looked me in the eye, "Allie we were just talking about the fact that… well… we will all want to room with our girlfriends. Me with Rose, Edward with Bella, James with Victoria…" I knew where this was going so I just cut him off by putting my hand on shoulder like he had done to me.

"I'm fine with staying with Jasper. He seems like a nice guy, and I get it, you guys all want to stay with each other. I'm good Em." He looked at me, caught off guard and looked over to my brothers. They both nodded their heads to him.

"He's a good guy I swear. If he even comes CLOSE to trying someone you come to us. I'll have my phone on and charged so you can call me, I'll be right next door, and…" I cut him off once again.

"Em. I'll be fine. You guys go get some sleep. We still have half a trip ahead of us." They looked at me curiously for a little, most likely just to make sure I was positive of what I was saying. "GO!" I yelled throwing up my hands in the air.

They finally scurried away to their girlfriends and I walked over to my lover boy; my Jasper. He glanced down at my and smiled beautifully that it made my heart melt and I glanced down slightly blushing. "Hey munchkin. What was that with you and your brothers?"

I looked back up to him and grinned at the nickname, "One, I am no munchkin, I'm just heightly challenged. " He started laughing loudly "And two, my brothers wanted to see if it was ok with me, that you and I stay in a room together for tonight." When I said that he got a bit of a nervous smile on his face and his eyes seemed to have gotten a little darker, the action confused me but I didn't say anything.

"You and I are sharing a room?" Jasper asked looking right into my eyes. For a minute I got last just staring at him, I noticed a smirk growing on his face as the time kept dragging on until I answered his question.

"Uhh… Yeah I guess so. They got 4 rooms so-I mean if you want I can go try to get another room and…"

Suddenly he look a bit panicked and cut me off yelling, "NO!" he apparently noticed his outburst and continued, "I mean they already got these ones, and I wouldn't want you to be all alone tonight." He scratched the left side of his head then ran his fingers through his hair. I watch the movement; mesmerized by the way his hair moved.

_JEEZ ALICE! What is it with you and his hair? _My inner monologue yelled at me.

I stopped staring and looked back at him and smiled once again; I just could help it when looking at him. "Alright, well we should probably get settled in soon it's late and we need to catch up on sleep for tomorrows drive."

He looked towards the hotel room, nodded, then back down to me, and then back up to the room. He looked like he wanted to ask something, but he wouldn't.

"You wanna ask me something Jazz?" The nickname apparently did not go unnoticed by him. He sat on the railing behind us and sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Jazz? I like it." He said grinning, but it quickly changing back to the nervous smile, "You don't…happen to have a cigarette do you? " He asked looking at the ground, then around the building awkwardly, "I forgot to buy more before I went to your house."

I giggled and pulled a pack of Marlboro Reds out of my sports bra and a lighter out of my pocket. He was now looking at me with wide eyes. It wasn't my face he was looking at though. He was looking to where I had just taken out my cigarettes; my breasts. I was quite proud of my "girls". 36 C is pretty damn good, especially for someone as small as me.

I took two cigarettes out of my pack, lit them both at once, then handed one to him. He looked at it as if it were a foreign object. After a second or two he finally took it from me. I took one long drag of mine and exhaled slowly over my head. I noticed he was watching me with interest and his eyes seemed to have gone a bit darker again.

"I can't believe you smoke." Jasper said grinning at me and shaking his head in disbelief.

"I have been smoking for about a year now. I'm not addicted, I just really like it. And for some reason the guys at the smoke shop by my house have never asked for i.d. when I go there." He made a snorting noise and muttered something that sounded like, "Yeah… big mystery." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He looked up at me suddenly, stood up and looked at me nervously, "Shit. I didn't- I didn't mean it like that I swear. Its just-You're a beautiful girl. It's no wonder they don't ask for i.d." I was stunned. My arms had fallen to my sides, forgotten.

He took another drag from his cigarette and when his words caught up to me I blushed and looked down. "You think I'm beautiful?"

I felt his fingers under my chin, gently pulling my face up to look at him. He was smiling that heart breaking smile again and I turned into a pile of mush.

"You are the _most _beautiful girl Alice." I blushed again and grinned so wide that my cheeks hurt. He chuckled and stood up. We both took one last long drag of our cigarettes and flicked them into the dirt a little ways away. Jasper pulled his phone out and looked at the time.

"10:45. I guess we should head inside and get some rest." He said pointing towards the building. I nodded and walked with him to our room.

_OUR _room… That sounded good to me.

**!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!**

**I will most likely post the next chapter by the end of tomorrow. Check in, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review my story. I would love you forever and ever!**

**Love you,**

**Sammie =]**


	3. 4 Rooms 8 People

**Hello my lovelies. I started writing the 3****rd**** chapter almost immediately after posting the 2****nd**** chapter. I couldn't wait to post it. I don't even think my story is that great, but I'm having SO much fun writing it. For any of you who do truly care about my story, thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!  
**

It was just sitting there, taunting me. Jasper and I had both only taken about a step inside our hotel room when we both halted. Staring at the… thing in our room. What was it doing here? Was this a mistake? Were we in the wrong room? If we were in the wrong room then why did the key card work for this one?

The object that we were staring at so intently was a full sized bed. ONE full sized bed. I would've thought that my brothers would've gotten me and Jasper a room with 2 twins. Which means that Jasper and I would have to sleep in the same bed. Why did that not sound like such a bad idea? That's when my inner monologue started up again. Would he have pj's or just sleep in his boxers like most guys do? Why am I nervous all of a sudden? Why is there a tingling in the pit of my stomach at the thought of us sleeping in the same bed? Why am I asked myself so many questions and standing here probably looking like an idiot?

I shook my head to stop the incessant questions running through my head, and looked to my left where Jasper still stood staring at the bed.

"Jazz?" I flicked his forehead with my thumb and pointer finger to see if he would respond.

He turned to me with a slow smile creeping up his face, "Did you seriously just flick me?"

I started to walk around the room and looked over my right shoulder at him, "I may have. Not like your going to do anything about it." I smirked at him and walked over to the dresser and set my bag on it. All of a sudden I felt someone tickling my sides and started laughing hysterically.

"I'm not gunna do anything huh?" Jasper said while continually poking my sides.

"Jazz. Stop. Please." I managed to get out the sentence in between giggles. I struggled to get away from him and finally succeeded. I ran to the opposite of the bed as he stood where I had been a moment ago, waiting for my next move. We were both smiling and laughing. I dodged left and right but he mimicked my every move. I made a run for the bathroom door which was right next to the front door to the room; on my side of the bed. I was almost to the bathroom when I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist.

I gasped in a breath of air and he spun me around to him. God, he's so beautiful. His face was flushed and he was out of breath; probably a little something I look like. Jazz's eyes were dark again, almost black. I lifted my hand up and started to trace around his eyes, across his cheekbones, and down to his lips. I grazed my thumb back and forth across his bottom lip and he sucked in a straggled breath. My gaze snapped back to his eyes, he focused intently on my lips.

At this point I noticed he still had his arms around my waist and we were pressed tightly to one another. Jasper leaned closer to me. My eyes widened slightly at the realization that he was about to kiss me. I let my eyes drift closed and then…

***BANG BANG BANG!***

What the fuck? Me and Jasper quickly broke apart and straightened out. I walked to the door and looked through the peep-hole. James. I growled on the inside and took a deep breath. Jazz chuckled lightly, guess the growl was on the inside.

I opened the door and James was giving me his stupid smirk. "What do you want James?"

"That's no way to greet your older brother, sister dearest." I glowered at him and he pushed past me to walk inside. "I just need the keys to the Tahoe. Me and Victoria are going to go for a midnight drive." Was he fucking insane?

"Are you fucking insane?" I had to know. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you take mom and pop's (Pop is what we called our father) car out just so you can fuck your fiancé in it." I was still standing at the door holding the doorknob so I opened the door farther to let him out.

"Oh come on sis, we just want to go for a drive. Not a big deal. Come on Alice. Please!" He got down on his knees and pushed out his bottom lip. That shit doesn't work on me ever.

"You are really fucking stupid if you think that shit's going to work on me." His face changed from the fake pout to rage in a matter of seconds.

"You know you really are a fucking bitch. No wonder you have no friends." I looked at him incredulously as he got up and left the room slamming the door behind him. I didn't move until I felt a hand on my hip and jumped.

"Alice? Are you alright? Your brother was really harsh… I'm sorry." I looked at him with tears brimming the rim of my eyes; threatening to spill over. He noticed the look on my face and he held out his arms to me. I jumped at him winding my arms around his neck and stretching to cry into the crook of his neck.

"How could he be so mean? I wasn't trying to be a bitch to him. I just didn't want him getting se-sex in my parents car." I said willing sobbing on his shirt. He rubbed my back soothingly, I backed away and gasped seeing the wet spot on the neck of his shirt from my tears.

"Oh my god! Jazz, I'm so sorry! Your shirt is ruined." I kept sobbing trying to dry my tears. Jasper came over to me and wiped my face, putting his hand under my chin so I would look up at him; as he did early.

"Alice its fine. I don't care about the shirt, I'll get a new one." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I felt his press a kiss to the top of my head. I think I may have died and went to heaven. Maybe before James left he actually murder me. Either way I couldn't be happier.

I woke up to the sound of _Love the Way You Lie By: Eminem_. It was Rose's ringer. I groaned and rolled over on the with my eyes still clothes, slapping my arm onto something solid. I slowly opened my eyes and look to the left at the object that my arm had hit.

Oh. Dear. Lord. It was Jaspers naked chest. He had the sheet thrown over his lower half, I looked up to his face and noticed he was still asleep with a smile on his face. I hurried to get my phone before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" I called groggily into the phone.

I heard Rose giggle on the other end, "What's up short stuff? How did it go with lover boy last night?"

I grinned and looked back over at Jasper, he was still sleeping but had kicked off the sheet. He was only in his boxers and I could see his… man business extended his boxers. I had heard of morning wood in dirty books and when Rose would decided to be gross and tell me about my brother, but I had never been close to something like this. Or seen it. I tried to focus on what Rosalie had said.

"I must have passed out on him. The wicked warlock of the west came to our room last night and was a complete dickhead. After that Jasper let me cry on him and I guess I must have dozed off…" I looked down at myself, noticing that I was still in last nights clothes, only minus the cardigan and boots; which left me in my tank top and jeans. Aw, what a perfect little gentleman. "I'm still in my clothes from last night so he must've just put me in bed."

"Aw hun, I'm so sorry about James. Your brother can be such a prick sometimes. I swear he's only this bad when _**she's**_ nearby." Rose had a point there. James was fun and really a good guy when Victoria was on vacation or with her family away from us.

"It's whatever. I'm going to go take a shower then I'll wake him up to see if he wants to take one. I'll be by your room after we're all done. Call or stop by the room if you think we're taking to long and need to head out." I looked at the clock, it flashed 7:48 am. We had plenty of time.

After Rose said goodbye I got my things together for the day ahead of us. I grabbed a white wife-beater tank top (I love tank tops, they go well under anything or even by themselves), a small black half-sweater that hugged my curves, and a pair of really light; 80's looking; jeans. I threw everything on the bed where I had been laying and went to the cupboard to get a towel, then to my travel bag to get my shower essentials.

After taking a nice warm shower I stepped out and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't that bad looking, maybe kind of pretty. I had a small nose with a few freckles on it that most people didn't notice, big dark brown eyes; almost black, and jet black, pixie styled hair that went to my chin. I scanned down my body. I had a small frame, but its not like I'm anorexicly skinny. I think the best part of me is probably my boobs. Nice sized for such a small person and I was quite proud of them.

I wrapped the towel around my body to dry off and then looked down for my clothes. Oh. Shit. I had forgotten my clothes on the bed. What the hell was I supposed to do now? What if Jasper was awake?

I soon gained some courage and opened the door a crack. I peaked over to the bed to find that Jazz was gone. I hurriedly moved to the bed where there was a note,

_Went to the lobby to get us some coffee and food if there is anything good. Be back soon._

_Your roomie,_

_Jazz_

I smiled to myself and walked to my side of the bed to get my clothes. Just as I had picked them up I heard a door close behind me with a ***THUD***. In an instant I became a statue. After a minute or so I turned around to find Jasper staring at me in my towel with wide unblinking eyes. I looked down to myself. Small beads of water were still running from my head, all down myself and of course I was only in my towel.

I looked back up to see if the look on Jaspers face would show disgust for seeing me like this, but I only saw one thing on his face. Rose had described it to me before: out of breath, flushed face, half hooded unblinking eyes, and the darkened iris's that I had seen last night but not remember what it had meant. It was the face of lust.

"Jasper?" I whispered to him, as if afraid of what he would say. He just kept staring at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time.

He stepped closer to me after what felt like a lifetime. Ever so slowly he reached his hand up and grazed my cheek with his thumb; tracing, like I had done to him last night.

Finally he spoke, "Beautiful…"

**!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!  
**

**Well, that was chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it, I do love writing this. Review please!**

**I am just now posting this at 3 am over here so I will probably have chapter 4 up, at the latest, by the afternoon.**

**Love you all,**

**Sammie =]**


	4. Authors Note 1

Sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter. I probably won't have a chapter for a couple days, maybeeee sooner. It was my birthday on the 11th so I have been a little busy recently. I'll write a new chapter when I have some free time. Please don't be mad.

I love you my dear readers.

Sammie


	5. Authors Note 2

**I am sooooo sorry dear readers. Please forgive me for having been gone for so long! PLEASE PLEASE! After my birthday there was the death of my grandma, and coming up soon is my dads court case against my grandpa (my dads dad). I know it sounds screwed up…..it is. Long story short, my grandpa is the devil and is saying my dad stole money from his mom while she was alive, even though he knows my dad didn't. So….yeah….drama. I promise I will return soon. I will not abandon this story. I love you all, my lovely little readers!**

**Sammie**


End file.
